This invention relates generally to rotary dyeing machines and more particularly to a new and improved dyeing system for effectively reducing the tangling of goods being dyed and retaining the goods in an oriented manner.
The invention will be described hereinbelow primarily with reference to the dyeing of hosiery. It is to be understood, however, that reference to hosiery or hosiery articles is not to be construed as an indication that the invention is so limited but is intended to include various articles and garments such as pantyhose, tights, socks, ladies conventional stockings, knee high garments and the like.
In conventional dyeing of hosiery, a series of bags are filled with light flexible articles, and the bags packed into the chamber of a rotary dyeing machine. The machine is filled with a dye bath and the bags moved in a generally circular path upon rotation of the machine cylinder. Wetting of the articles with the dye bath results in the articles becoming more compact, and coupled with the rotary displacement of the bags in the chamber, the bags and articles therein have room to move about resulting in tangling of the articles.
In the present invention, as the articles tend to be more compact and occupy less space due to being wet with the dye bath, means are provided for effectively selectively reducing the size of the chamber within which the bags are located thus maintaining the bags in close, compact association with each other and substantially eliminating tangling of the individual articles with each other. This, in turn, reduces product damage. Also, the articles are retained in an oriented, orderly fashion within the bags which facilitates handling of the articles in subsequent work operations. The chamber is divided into plural compartments by a partition means and each compartment is provided with a plate which normally abuts bags of articles within the compartment but which is capable of displacement for reducing the effective size of the compartment. The plate may be hinged adjacent one edge to the partition means with the opposite edge portion being permitted to swing in an arc in close proximity to the inner surface of the cylinder peripheral wall defining the compartment. The plate and bags are displaced as the cylinder rotates to reduce the amount of space within which the bags are retained, and a latch means may be provided to prevent the plate from returning back to its original position until completion of the dyeing cycle. A fluid means may be provided to urge the plate in a direction to reduce the effective size of the chamber upon shrinkage of the bags of articles. A stop mechanism may also be provided to limit the maximum extent that the plate may pivot so as not to over-compact the bags of hosiery.
The primary object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved dyeing system which significantly reduces tangling of the goods and retains them in an oriented manner during the dyeing process.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a means for, in effect, reducing the space occupied by the goods during the dyeing cycle to restrict movement of the bags and goods therein.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved machine for dyeing delicate, flexible articles which results in less damage to the goods and reduced costs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.